True Love
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: "He stared at Mitchie blankly as she softly rest her ring in front of him." Sometimes, broken promises show who really loves you. Smitchie. 3-Shot
1. Chapter 1

True Love

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Hey guys, I know I know I have stories to update. But just to clear my mind a bit im writing a 3 shot. You know get my mind cleared of old ideas that are cluttering my mind. So I hope you enjoy :D

–

Shane Grey felt broken. He stared at Mitchie blankly as she softly rest her ring in front of him. She looked at him with eyes full. Her voice chocked as she tried to talk to him. She shook her head. "Im sorry Shane. It wasn't supposed to happen. I just got so...caught up in the moment." He couldnt believe what was sitting right in front of him. She softly started to cry as he ignored her. "Shane... please answer me." He just shook his head. She cried more seeing him sit there playing with his ring absentmindedly.

He looked at her with his broken eyes, "What do you want me to say Mitch? Im dissapointed? Im furious? I want to castrate the bastard who you did this with? We are over? Im hurt?" She just continued to sit there crying waiting for a real reply from him. He got up with out saying another word. She grabbed his wrists. "Shane. Wait please." He sat down at her request. She bit her lip and softly placed the ring in the palm of his hand. He stared at her blankly and tossed it right back at her. She let out a sob. "Please Shane. It should have been yours." He scowled as she said that.

"Your right, shoulda, coulda, woulda, but didnt. Gives this to the asshole who it belongs to Mitchie. Its not mine." She sobbed hearing those words. "Please Shane-"

"No Mitchie. Im not going to get walked over like a carpet covered in stains. Are those stains all the things you did with me? And let me guess giving your VIRGINITY!" he spat the word as she continued to cry, "to some random asshole at a party, the bleach to take out those stains?"

She softly traced the circles on the table from past water stains. "Shane.."

"No Mitchie! That was something that we were holding on to for EACHOTHER! Not for one night stands! But apparently you never gave a fuck about something like that! What did you tell the guy when you lay in bed with him that I was FRIGID? That I was COLD! That I couldn't even sleep with you if I wanted to? Is that what you spent that how you spent the last minutes of your innocence and your first minutes as an adult? Talking to a stranger about me! About someone youve claimed a dozen times over to love!"

"No Shane... Please. Just try and understand..." "No I dont want to understand. Leave me the fuck alone Mitchie. I dont ever want to hear from you again."

She sobbed watching him storm away. She couldn't believe it. Maybe he never really loved her.

Because someone who really loved her would understand, that promises sometimes end up broken. And will accept it. Even if they dont want to.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: (freaks out) Oh my god. Its official. I LOVE my readers! 5 reviews and a hundred hits!

You guys are to amazing!

–

_1 Year_

Shane tossed his ring in the ground. And covered the hard earth again with the wet potting soil. He growled and said good riddance. He wandered back into his house, the one that used to be his and Mitchies. But that was long gone. He had someone new. He was perfectly happy with her. And she waited. He explained that to her. And she understood. She had just simply smiled and squeezed his hand telling him, "Ill wait as long as you wait." And she stood by her word. Last night was amazing.

They both gave each other something that was meant for each other. Not for a random stranger. And then, when it was over he held her as they whispered to each other.

They whispered about simple things. Perfect things. Them. Their past.

But Mitchie never came up. She was a skeleton in Shane's closet. The closet that he would never open.

And when she fell asleep he pulled her closer and softly whispered in her ear, "I love you Abby." Then he fell asleep nestled closely against her.

He was happy, and he finally had the perfect girl. One who was always there for him.

–

Mitchie tried to smile as she walked through yet another party. She had no idea why she still came to these things. After all they were what ruined everything for her. That one party, that one laced drink, that one stranger, who managed to flirt with her and get her into bed. And even though she was drugged, it never was even rape. Her body wanted it, her mind did, everything except for her heart. And it all ruined something perfect in her life.

She carried around her beer flirting with random guys, continuing to plaster that smile on her face. She wasnt allowed to show her sorrow any more. What was the point. Last she heard Shane was over her. Done with her. She really ruined everything.

She tried not to vomit as random guys ran their hands over her. She tried not to think about Shane. Imagining it was Shane that she was with every night. Not a different grimy guy. She was broken.

All of it ruined and down the drain for one terrible mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

True Love

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Here it is Natalie. Now you must write that one shot I want.

–

_3 Years_

Shane smiled walking around a new neighborhood with Abigail. He just stared at her as she looked at all the houses for sale her eyes wide with excitement. She smiled whenever the realtor said they were perfect homes for anyone starting a family. Abigail smiled playing with her engagement ring. "Hear that Shane? Perfect for a family. Theres even a large den that can be converted into a play room." He laughed pulling her close. "Yes Abs. Just perfect." The realtor shot them a look and sighed. They didnt notice.

Shane was just happy. Hard as it was to believe. He was finally happy. He was getting married to a great girl, and they had a baby on the way. It was all just to perfect.

Just to amazing. His whole life seemed to end up exactly how he wanted it to. Except his original plans for a life like this, involved Mitchie. He pushed her to the back of his mid. She wasnt important. She was nothing any more. Just an ex buried under memories. He smiled as Abigail kissed him and softly whispered, "I want this one Shane."

"Whatever you want Abs." She smiled brightly and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Shane." "Anything for you Abs." She hugged him smiling.

–

Mitchie sighed walking her depressed looking dog. She had hoped that adopting an animal, saving their life, would improve hers just a little more. She was wrong. She chose the dog she related most to at the shelter, and that was the sad looking dog that had his right eye stitched up, a nub where his back left leg was, his ears were chewed off, and he had no teeth. Her life still sucked. And now she was coughing up her annual pay check to pay for medical bills for the dog.

She was glad it was at least Sunday. Louie's strip club let her have that one day off. She got to just roam around in her sweats. And wear granny panties. Not a tight little G string. Oh and no bra. She had grown a hate for bras. Considering it was part of her uniform and she had more lines on her back from guys yanking on her bra straps then a zebra had stripes.

She sighed as the dog stopped to pee. She sighed looking around at the houses that people were getting up and leaving. No one wanted to live here anymore. It was sad. But obviously her statement was invalid. For she saw a young couple standing in the front yard of one of the houses. They were giggling and holding each other. And were pregnant. And it was Shane. She didnt notice it was him until she saw him turn around and look around the neighborhood. He stopped as his eyes fell on her.

She looked at the ground. No. He was with someone. She couldnt try to bring out her feelings. She saw Shane turn and say something to the girl he was with-probably his wife-and start to walk over to her.

–

Shane was looking at the area, still smiling glad he made Abigail happy. Then he saw Mitchie. He froze seeing her just stand there staring at him. He turned to Abigail and told her he would be back in a minute. She just smiled, completely enamored in the house softy wrapping her arms around her growing abdomen already excited about their future in the house.

It was the sight that would make Shane smile. If he werent distracted by Mitchie standing across the streat staring at him.

He walked over to her. Finding the moment a bit awkward. Mitchie was the first to speak up. "Congrats." He blinked not sure what she meant. He smiled realizing. "Oh thanks." She nodded softly. "Your welcome." All Mitchie could think was, 'That should be me. Not her.' He smiled. She looked down at his hand. "Oh I um..." She blushed a bit. "I thought she was your wife." He smiled even more. "No. Not yet at least. The weddings in a month." She forced a smile on her face. "Wow. Thats great Shane." "Thanks Mitchie."

They stood there waiting for someone to say something to eliminate the pregnant pause that hung thickly in the air. She played with her dogs collar. Shane was the first to speak up. "So um... What are you doing now Mitchie?" "Oh. Im in the entertainment business." "Still singing in coffee shops?" "No. Ive um.. Ive done something more for my age group." "Oh. I see." "Yeah."

Shane weakly smiled until he heard Abigail, "Shane? You coming back here anytime soon?"

Shane looked at Mitchie, "Look Mitchie about what happened..." She stopped him, "It is over Shane. Weve obviously moved on. It was just nice seeing you." She was lying bluntly through her teeth. No it wasnt good seeing him with another woman. A pregnant woman who he was engaged to. She tugged on the leash. "I gotta get going." "Okay. Bye Mitch." She weakly smiled as he started to walk off. "Bye Shane"


	4. Sequel

Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that I wrote a sequel to True Love. It takes place 20 years later and is the not so coincidental run in of Mitchie and Shane :) It is called TRAGEDIES and it is already up on my profile.


End file.
